


Colours of my Life

by MamaMaxie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, colour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought colours were important in his life, the tall male had heard that once you found that one person to share your life with, the world would bloom into existence before your eyes. The swede had never understood those words, he just couldn't comprehend how the world could change just by meeting someone. He had doubted every word he had heard from his cousin and others about it and was just happy with the small Finnish male he had met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of my Life

He never thought colours were important in his life, the tall male had heard that once you found that one person to share your life with, the world would bloom into existence before your eyes. The swede had never understood those words, he just couldn't comprehend how the world could change just by meeting someone. He had doubted every word he had heard from his cousin and others about it and was just happy with the small Finnish male he had met. 

They had first met when Berwarld had been asked to pick up some flowers from the florist for his cousin, he had no idea what his cousin had planned for them but nor did he care. As he had entered the shop the swede had just stopped and stared at the clerk behind the counter. He couldn't have been more than 5ft with short hair that framed a rounded face. Even in the colours of black and white the smaller male's eyes seemed to sparkle as he continued on with creating a display of flowers only stopping when he had seen Ber and looked up to him with a smile that Ber couldn't help but notice created cute dimples in his cheeks  
“ Hallo sir can I help you” His voice had a jolly ring to it as Ber continued to just stare at him, taking in all he could of the smaller male. He was wearing a white shirt, black plants and a light grey apron but even amongst the other monotone shades the florist still stood out amongst them.   
“Sir..?” The other had moved closer to Ber only for him to come out of his trance and shook his head a little before pushing up his glasses. 

“J-ja..Flow..Math..” He had started tripping over his words as he felt his cheeks heat up as he looked to the small florist who's smile faded a little and head tilted as Berwarld spoke. The swede found that little movement of the other's head cute and his cheeks heated up more. 

“Do you mean flowers?” Ber just nodded before repeating the name Math again. It took the clerk a moment before the smile was back and he gave a little nod and went back into the back room. Ber stood looking around, trying to hide his embarrassment before the male came back. 

“Flowers for Mathias~” The other male's voice sang out as he came back from the other room with a bouquet of flowers which he placed on the service desk and looked over to the tall male. “Here you go Mr. Mathias” 

“N-Nej...Ber..” He moved closer to watch as the male started to carefully wrap the flowers up. His petite hands expertly wrapping the flowers with a clear cellophane and ribbon as Ber watched. 

“Oh sorry” even as he apologised Ber noticed he kept smiling as he finished the gift wrapping.

“Your name..?” Ber asked as the small male looked over the bouquet making sure everything was in place. 

“Tino” He answered looking up at Ber with that cute little smile once more before handing over the flowers “ Here we are Mr. Ber, I hope they are satisfactory” Ber just nodded before muttering a thank you and took the flowers from Tino. Giving a small smile he moved from the desk and out the door to deliver the flowers to his cousin.

Since that day Ber had been back several days on the run trying to talk to the Clerk known as Tino. The other's smile always brightened his day and they would talk , or at least Ber would try to, for hours. The taller male would bring Tino coffee from the shop down the street which the smaller was always very appreciative off as he always needed his coffee fix. Ber would watch people come and go and talk to Tino about the flowers, some would talk about the colours and other's would just buy them because of the smell. 

The bell rung as the door clanged against it. Ber, with two coffee's in his hands and a small paper bag hung from his arm, had pushed the door open with his back until Tino had run to open the door for the struggling taller male. With a small smile Ber nodded a thanks as he moved over to the counter and set the drinks down. Tino quickly picked up the coffee closest to him and smelt it before smiling brightly, though his eyes shinned in wonder as he watched the taller male open the small bag and pick out two closed boxes with napkins and forks. 

“What's that?” Tino asked before taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes not leaving the boxes as he was sure he got a scent of freshly baked cake that came from the boxes. Ber smiled softly as he opened the first box to show a large slice of cake with whipped cream at the side. 

“Brought cake” He smiled as he saw the younger male's eyes widen in delight at the sight of the cake along with the licking of soft lips. 

“You treat me too much” Tino put his coffee down on the counter leaving one hand resting besides it whilst he reached for a fork so he could dig in. 

“You are worth it” Ber felt his cheeks heat up as he reached out and placed his hand on Tino's resting hand. In a short heartbeat the world changed as Ber's rough hands touched the delicate skin on the florist. For the first time since he had met Tino he could now see the soft blond of the smaller males hair which framed the pale skin. The florist's apron was no longer grey but a pale blue over the top of a pure white shirt. The shop itself had come to life, there was colour's dancing everywhere from vibrant red's to rich blues. Every flower he had admired for the scent alone now their own colours which added to their beauty. As he looked round, Ber's eyes finally fell on Tino again. He watched as the florist took a fork of the cake coated in bright yellow icing and placed it between his soft rose lips before looking into Tino's soft violet orbs. He could see that sparkle in the other's eyes now more than ever. Tino was more breathtaking to him in colour. So his cousin and the other's had been right, you could only see the beauty of the world with the one that you were meant to be with, and if he got to see Tino in that way everyday he didn't want to let go. 

“Ti..do you see that?” Ber asked quietly, as he still took in the sight of the other in colour. Cocking his head to the side a little,Tino licked his lips as he looked to Ber.

“What are you talking about?” Tino asked as he looked round for what Ber was referring too. As soon as his heart had been lifted by the colour revelation it just as quickly shrank and fell. Tino couldn't see the colours, which meant Ber wasn't destined for Tino at least not to have love returned to him as he had wanted.


End file.
